


Revenge

by SiouxsieLover



Category: Siouxsie and the Banshees (Band), The Garden of Eden (UK Band)
Genre: Anal Play, BDSM, Caught, Dom/sub, Edging, F/F, Handcuffs, Lesbian Sex, Masturbation, Orgasm Control, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Punishment, Restraints, Riding Crops, Sex Toys, Shameless Smut, Squirting, Vaginal Fingering, Vibrators, Whipping, hitachi wand, pamsioux, sensitive!Pam, slight DP
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:49:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,791
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23757154
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SiouxsieLover/pseuds/SiouxsieLover
Summary: Siouxsie catches Pam masturbating again.
Relationships: Siouxsie Sioux/Pam Hogg
Kudos: 8





	Revenge

**Author's Note:**

> lol either new or old, they're all smutty fics. 😆🤣 
> 
> but anyway, this is another old fic from my findings that was wrote back in 2016

Pam was alone and masturbating in her bedroom with an hitachi wand. She was playing with one of her exposed nipples and increased the speed of the personal massager, while thinking about Siouxsie. The designer was pretty horny right now and that’s why, she couldn’t help but jill off to her secret girlfriend. Pam contracted once the strong vibrations were creating friction between her body and clit, making her lose control. She threw her head back with long-throaty moans as she was about to cum hard, until Siouxsie suddenly came back home and opened the door. She snapped back to reality and stopped what she was doing. Her orgasm denied because of the sudden embarrassment and startling shock. 

“Okay! Just, what the bloody hell?” Siouxsie shouted. 

Pam looked at the floor and closed her legs, trying to hide the wand. But Siouxsie was pissed off and wanted vengeance. Although, this isn’t the first time the Scott did this to her. Pam’s masturbated numerous times without Siouxsie present and managed to cum alone, but not this time. Oh no. Siouxsie’s not going to let her get away with that again. In fact, she’s going to finish her off, one way or another. Whether it takes force or not... Siouxsie’s going to punish her. So, Siouxsie immediately jumped on the bed, took off her leather jacket and started to crawl to her. A blush spread across Pam's face and she kept moving back until she was up against the bedpost and gulped, because there was no escape. She was trapped. Siouxsie settled herself on top and towered Pam with superiority, hence gripping her chin in return.

“I’m gonna make you pay for this, Pammy…I’ve let you get away with this so many times, but never again will I let you cum alone. ” Siouxsie smirked. Pam whimpered.

The designer knew she was in trouble, so she allowed her girlfriend to do whatever she wanted. It didn’t take long for Siouxsie to reach out in her pocket and grab a pair of handcuffs, and forcefully pin Pam down on the bed. She locked Pam’s wrists with the metallic restraints and spread her legs. Now, Pam was completely submissive and exposed to Siouxsie’s eyes. 

“Yah?!? Why aren’t you naked too, my love?” Pam questioned.

“Because I’m not the one who decided to take off all of their clothes and fuck themselves without any help. Sorry Pam, but you don’t deserve it this time. You don’t deserve to see my body tonight.” Siouxsie retorted. 

Pam didn’t say anything, but braced herself for the punishment ahead because Siouxsie gripped her handcuffed-wrists and leaned in between her to give her a deep-passionate kiss. Siouxsie started off slowly but released her grip from Pam’s wrists and slid them down to her milky legs, while shoving her tongue inside the designer’s mouth. Pam let out a tremendous amount of moans, but allowed her lover to explore her wet cavern with dominance and power... her mouth was being violated. But after the singer withdrew, a string of saliva was attached across their lips, until she broke it with her tongue and looked down at Pam with lust-written eyes. Pam looked away with an unmissable pout, that Siouxsie grinned devilishly to.

“Aww, looks like lil’ Pammy is cranky today! Better punish her to teach her some discipline!” Siouxsie sat up and roamed her hands around Pam’s body. 

Pam gazed back at her lover and let out a soft moan, feeling Siouxsie fondle her nice pair of tits. Shivering, Pam closed her eyes and moaned out once more when Siouxsie took one of the erect buds in her mouth. Siouxsie swirled her tongue around the harden nipple and sucked it with her wet mouth, leaving shivers down Pam’s spine. 

“S-Siouxsie…m-my l-love…ugh-” 

Pam was a moaning mess. Because each time her lover played with her erect nipples, she would toss and turn through the handcuffs. She couldn’t contain herself from the pleasure within. Siouxsie was all she ever wanted and nothing more. Which is the reason why she kept masturbating compulsively those times. Because everything about Siouxsie was a turn-on to her, that she had to jill off. Although, she did feel empty inside when Siouxsie would catch her at the tail-end of those orgasms when she finished off and it didn’t feel the same without Siouxsie doing all those wild things to her. So, it’s good to have Siouxsie here. Pam loved her so much it hurts.

Once Siouxsie realized that her lover wanted more, she stopped to tender to the other nipple and moved her right hand even lower, until it was met with Pam’s wet pussy. (No lube required. Since Pam’s wetness acted as a good lubrication.) She promptly nibbled the erect bud and rubbed the designer’s cunt rapidly, which drove Pam mad. It didn’t take long for Pam to be close, even though they haven’t even got to oral sex yet. But Siouxsie’s got a few tricks up her sleeve to make her slow down a bit. The singer is still pissed about her naughty behavior, so she kept going. Pam spread her legs wider and gave her more access to rub her pussy off. 

“F-Fuck…” Pam muttered through erotic moans. 

The end was near for her and she started to tremble beneath Siouxsie (with her head thrown back and all). Siouxsie looked up at her beautiful sex and nearing-orgasm face, and smirked. As she knew everything was going exactly as planned. She wanted to fire her up for nothing. But the more Pam was close, the more Siouxsie kept rubbing her pussy out. Siouxsie bit her erect nipple which built the fire upon her body and she moaned out loud with ecstasy, aching to cum slowly. It was about to happen. 

But that was until Siouxsie immediately stopped what she was doing and sat up with a sly smile, so she could stare at the disappointed Pam beneath her. Pam grimaced and her body was unyielding now, due to the loss of pleasure and orgasm denial. Again. Because Siouxsie walked in on her today, while she was about to cum and it was the first time of orgasm denial. And now, Siouxsie did it again on purpose. To get Pam back for cumming alone a bunch of times without her present. So unfortunately, this is karma’s way of fucking her in the ass tonight. Pam’s orgasm was denied twice in a row.

“Why, Siouxsie? Why?!?” Pam whined.

“Aww, I’m sorry! But that’s what you get. You need to learn how to behave and not be a disobedient slut.” 

Siouxsie leaned over to the side to grab the hitachi wand (that Pam used earlier and forgot to put away). 

Meanwhile, Pam glanced at her dominant lover and whined more, but Siouxsie ignored her and spread the naughty designer’s legs apart. She ascended Pam’s legs until they reached her shoulders, since Pam is flexible enough to be in this kind of position. 

Siouxsie smirked. 

“Since you like cumming with wands, let me show you my magic trick slut!” Siouxsie teased while starting up the personal massager and held it up to Pam’s wet cunt. 

Pam moaned and threw her head back at the strong vibrations (she felt earlier). Her body tensing up right away, as Siouxsie increased the speed of the vibrator and gripped her legs tightly. Everything was going exactly as plan again. Siouxsie watched Pam clench her handcuffed-wrists against her flat chest and squirm with pleasure. Because the hitachi wand was too much for Pam to handle. Especially in one setting. (hence the vibrator’s setting.)

Twenty minutes later, Pam was on all fours with her hands behind her back and two vibrators filling both of her holes. Siouxsie was behind her and whipping her ass with a riding crop. Everything about it was a turn-on. 

“Ugh! P-Please l-let m-me c-cum, S-Siouxsie! P-Please! Ugh!” 

Pam struggled to make coherent sentences as the dildos were vibrating in her vaginal walls and rectum at the same time. Siouxsie ignored her and continued to whip her ass until it became redder. But she had to make sure Pam said things right. To be superior among the designer.

“Call me by my name, one more fucking time, and I’m going to stop to leave you hanging for tonight, got it you fucking slut?!?” Siouxsie yanked her by the hair and spat next to her ear, before whipping her ass again.

“Yes, yes…g-got i-it…ugh-” Pam answered with shameless moans.

“Got it, what?” Siouxsie lashed again.

“Ughhhhhh! G-Got it, mistress!” Pam moaned even louder.

“Adda girl.” Sioux smirked.

She turned off the vibrator in Pam’s ass and removed it. Which caused Pam to whine from the loss. But she immediately replaced it with a longer-lubricated double-ended dildo that they kept hidden in their dresser for experimental purposes only. 

“Start counting the length each time I insert into you” 

Siouxsie demanded as she probed Pam’s entrance and turned the vibrator inside her other hole at full blast. Pam tried to hold back loud moans of pleasures (that could easily disturb their neighbors in the apartment complex) but she couldn’t. She just couldn’t. Once Siouxsie shoved the enormous toy inside of her loose asshole.

“Ughhhhh…1 inch…2 inch…” 

Pam started with loud moans when the plastic dildo was filling her ass up again, followed by continuous vibrations from the vibrator inside of her cunt that initiated g-spot stimulation. All at once. Siouxsie licked her lips as she watched her submissive lover, take every inch of the realistic toy. But once Pam got to 6 inches of that thing, she dug her face against the bedsheets below. Because it really made her pussy wet.

“7-7 i-inch…f-fuck…y-yes…ughhhhhhhhh…” Pam paused to moan out.

She always loved when Siouxsie would shove a huge dildo up her ass or fuck it with those hands, because she was an anal slut. Even though, she loves pussy and prefers pussy licking over dick sucking. She couldn’t help it. She loved the feeling of something filling her ass too. Especially if it was Siouxsie’s fingers or whole fist. Who knows? She might write a song about metaphorically taking it up the ass followed by oral sex and name it an expletive for her future Doll album.

Subsequently, Siouxsie knew that Pam adjusted to the size so she started thrusting the dildo inside-out of her loose hole; until it drove the sub crazy. While spanking her ass in return without the riding crop. 

“That’s right, darling. Take it! Take it as deep as you can!” Siouxsie teased as she was fucking her hard and deep with the plastic cock.

“Y-Yes! F-Fuck me harder, mistress!” Pam cried out.

Before she could even blink, the buzzing vibrator slipped out of her clenching pussy as Siouxsie violently pushed the dildo deeper than before until it gave Pam the sweetest chill. A ploy for edging orgasm. 

“P-Please, mistress…l-let…m-me…c-cum…” Pam begged. 

“No, Pammy! You’ve been a naughty girl, so this is for your own good!” Siouxsie replied and held the wet vibrator against Pam’s pulsing vaginal orifice. 

“F-Fuck!” 

Pam dug her face against the bedsheets and continued to be the moaning mess she was. Her orgasm nearing, again. And there was no way to stop Siouxsie from messing with it. The Belgian increased the speed of the vibrator, until it was at max, and thrusted the dildo inside of her hole even faster. Which eventually caused a pile of cries from the submissive and fidgeting designer. Who yelled repeatedly for release. 

“Don’t you dare cum without my permission, Pammy!” Siouxsie forewarned. 

As usual, Pam complied for the fourth time and sighed when Siouxsie stopped what she was doing, and withdrew the dick from her ass. Followed by taking the vibrator away from her aching cunt and turning it off. But just because Siouxsie denied her orgasm for the fourth time tonight, doesn’t mean she was threw with her yet. Pam was still full of energy and wanted more. 

So, she remained in her fuckable position with her handcuffed wrists behind her back and shook her ass seductively to make her dominant lover do more to it. Siouxsie licked her licks and promptly cupped her asscheeks to devour the anus with her mouth. Then Pam moaned and arched back for more, once she felt her lover’s skillful tongue inside-out of her asshole. 

Sioux fondled her bubbly cheeks and swirled her tongue around the hole, before swiftly shoving it back in. This made Pam's pussy really wet again and drench the blanket a little. Siouxsie then caught a glimpse of it from behind and chuckled, while munching on the entire anus with her mouth and probe the hole with her tongue. Eating her ass off.

“P-Please, m-mistress…g-give m-me m-more! P-Please…ughhh…” She begged again, as she was trying to rock back and forth against her long and flat tongue. 

Once Siouxsie realized how needy her sub was, she moved down until she was facing Pam’s vaginal opening and without further ado, she dug right in. Sending Pam over the edge. Siouxsie nibbled her labium majora before teasing the urethra with her tongue. Pam went crazy. Her muscles started to tense up again and she moaned with ecstasy, while her lover ate her pussy skillfully. Just how she likes it. If Siouxsie doesn’t stop those god-like abilities in the bedroom, she’ll end up cumming unannounced and randomly this time. 

Moments after, Pam was on her back with her legs spread widely and moaning out loudly. Because Siouxsie was speaking to her with seductive words, while thrusting two fingers into her wet pussy at a rapid pace. Until her sub could cum. Then she curled her digits inside and drilled them inside-out, since she denied her orgasm five times in a row today. 

Pam on the other hand, was completely hypnotized and aching for release. Her blood rushed south as Siouxsie was pressing against her g-spot with masterly fingertips and her clit was oozing with arousal coupled with sweet suction and greasy noises. She threw her head back against the pillow and rolled her eyes back. 

“FUCK YES-” Pam screamed out.

Siouxsie knew she struck gold, so she withdrew her fingers and let Pam squirt. Tiny droplets of ejaculation fluid expelled from her urethra and coated Siouxsie’s hand, and the bedsheets below. Some of Pam’s cum got on her pants too, because she was still fully-clothed during sex. But afterwards, Pam’s whole body began to tremble involuntarily with orgasm after orgasm. Her pussy was on fire at the moment and wouldn’t stop twitching after exhaling. And Pam felt like she was on another planet. As she moaned Siouxsie’s name softly and was currently having those orgasmic convulsions of ecstasy. It felt so fucking good to this point, she could forget her last name. 

“Adda girl! Relax and take it.” Siouxsie muttered.

Smirking at her work, Siouxsie stood beside her and caressed her trembling body. Since Pam lost control right now. But seconds later, Pam was finally able to stop her convulsions and snap back to reality again (after the orgasm of her life). She was finally able to cum. She allowed Siouxsie to hold onto her as she laid there, panting in her arms. 

“It must’ve felt so fucking good- am I right?” Siouxsie said.

“Indeed. Thank you, mistress!” Pam mumbled back through tiredness. 

The two realized it was late and they probably woke up some grumpy neighbors inside their apartment complex. (Who could complain to management later.) So, Siouxsie carefully tucked her exhausted and submissive lover in the blankets below, before getting herself ready for bed and out of those clothes. Pam yarned and rested her head against the pillow. 

“Siouxsie, you should be naked next time…I’d love to see you in your birthday suit…It’s been a while.” Pam declared with closed eyes. She was ready to fall asleep anytime. 

“Well, that depends Pam. You should behave yourself and don’t cum without me next time!” Siouxsie chuckled. 

There was no coherent reply, but a murmur of approval from the designer. But anyway, Siouxsie hopped in bed next to Pam and got underneath the blankets; with a comfortable sigh. She wrapped her arms around Pam’s waist and whispered, ‘I love you’ twice, followed by Pam; hooking her arms around her neck before they fall asleep in each other’s arms. 

Meanwhile, they forgot to put away their sex toys and clothes, and left the room a mess. It looked like a ruckus in there and reeked of sex. But who could blame them? They were tired from all of the sexual activities they’ve just had together and slept like cubs in the wild. 


End file.
